


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by dianna44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BASICALLY Yuuri rides Victor while Victor wears a cowboy hat, M/M, Porn with Feelings, i hate this, this is still... so sappy though ???????, this is.... like borderline a crack fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: When Victor receives a cowboy hat from a fan, Yuuri may or may not want to devastate him.





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haileycl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileycl/gifts).



> this is completely hailey's fault blame her and our conversation one day talking about Victor saying "y'all" (it came up because I live in Texas, and y'all is my favorite word) and then this travesty for smut happened...  
> also I haven't written smut in so long ???? wowza
> 
> anyway, I hate this bYE

It wasn’t a secret that Victor loved western movies. He did, and Yuuri knew he did, and Yuri knew he did, and Yakov knew he did, and basically everybody that talks to him long enough knows he likes western movies.

And apparently his fans knew that as well. Not _really_ a surprise, but he ended up still being a little shocked when a fan gave him a cowboy hat while he was travelling the south of the States with Yuuri.

It was a _good_ cowboy hat. And by that, he means he immediately put it on and flaunted it to Yuuri, who got that look in his eyes that Victor knows oh so well.

But Yuuri never said anything about it. Just swallowed, nodded, and said, “Yeah, you look good. You always look perfect.” And if Victor didn’t know him as well as he did, he’d think that Yuuri was being purposefully petty, but it wasn’t that at all. Yuuri wanted to _fuck_ him.

When they finally got back home from their travels, Victor decided to test it out.

By wearing the cowboy hat everywhere.

And Yuuri reacted _wonderfully._

Yuuri didn’t even make it through the second day.

When Victor gets out of the shower and immediately puts on the cowboy hat after wrapping himself in a towel, Yuuri walks in, immediately gaping at him.

“Hey, babe,” Victor says, trying to remember what the hell the cowboys in those movies he loved sounded like.

Yuuri doesn’t even try to seem unaffected.

(Oh, how Victor loves him.)

Yuuri’s hands were all over him in a second, clawing at the towel, clawing at Victor, and he jumps up, wrapping his legs around Victor smoothly as Victor catches him with ease. Victor walks him over to their bed, setting him down gently, and Yuuri is such a damn _beauty._

Victor just can’t help himself as he leans down, latching his lips on Yuuri’s neck and then travelling up and up and up and his lips are so fucking _soft_.

“How’d you want to do this?” he mumbles into Yuuri’s perfect skin. Yuuri’s panting, small breaths hitting his face as he looks at Victor, slowly taking him in. Yuuri smiles, cheeks so red, and leans up to press another slow kiss against Victor’s lips.

“I wanna ride you,” he breathes. Victor smirks at him.

“Isn’t it usually the cowboys that do the riding?” he asks, pulling back a bit so he can start to undress Yuuri. Fucking hell, why is he wearing so many _clothes_?

“No, I want to ride you,” Yuuri says again once Victor finally pulls off his shirt. “I’m going to ride you while you wear that fucking cowboy hat, Vitya.”

_Fuck_.

Victor pulls all the way back finally (it took a great deal of strength though). “I’m,” _How does Yuuri looks so_ perfect _?_ “I’m going to get the lube. Take off,” he gestures at Yuuri vaguely, “everything else.”

Victor quickly rushes out of bed to find the lube that’s still packed away in his suitcase. Meanwhile, Yuuri’s basically running a fucking stripper club as he slowly peels off his pants and Victor chokes when he realizes Yuuri isn’t fucking wearing anything underneath that.

“You little minx,” Victor accuses (dreamily) as he gets back into position. Yuuri shoots him a wicked smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says.

Victor hates him.

(No, he doesn’t.)

Lube in hand, Victor just wants to touch Yuuri again. So he leans forward again, splaying his right hand on Yuuri’s thigh as he does.

Victor clears his throat. “Spread ‘em,” he says, probably in the worst Southern accent known to man. Yuuri giggles.

“Is that what cowboys say?” he asks.

Victor licks his lips. “I’d assume sheriffs would. And that’s close enough for me,” he responds, his accent somehow now a mix between his Russian and Southern. Yuuri giggles again.

“Well, I mean if you _insist_ ,” Yuuri says. Spreading his legs, Yuuri leans his head back against the pillow, arching his hips a bit. Victor just presses one finger against his naval, and Yuuri’s back flattens once again. He keeps his finger there, more focused on what he wants his other hand to be doing.

Victor slowly trails his other hand down Yuuri’s chest, and Yuuri _purrs_ out his name. Victor grins, continuing his path down Yuuri’s wicked body. When Yuuri starts squirming too much, Victor pats him on his thigh with his other hand, and he immediately stops, panting softly but remaining still.

(Victor loves loves loves him.)

Victor is quick to lube up his finger, and before Yuuri can even _try_ to say anything else, he’s pressing on Yuuri’s hole with the delicacy of gently kneading dough.

Victor always loves this part, this part when Yuuri gasps softly, the part where he arches his back just a bit and grabs at whatever is closest to him. Victor watches Yuuri’s hands grasp onto the blankets, and adds a second finger.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri moans. Victor shoots him a gentle smile.

“Y’all got something to say?” he asks.

Yuuri looks confused for a minute, and Victor still has two of his fingers up his ass, and just as Victor starts to slowly part his fingers in him, Yuuri laughs.

“You’re using ‘y’all’ wrong— _fuck_ —it’s… I mean….” he trails off when Victor starts to press against his prostate. Yuuri’s panting is so loud now, and all Victor can hear are his own heartbeats and each breath that comes out of Yuuri’s mouth. Victor has already forgotten his mistake; Yuuri seems to be stubborn. “I mean, I’m pretty sure— _Victor, yes—_ that ‘y’all’ is for more than one person so— _shit_ —you shouldn’t say ‘y’all’ when it’s… it’s just m-me.”

Victor honestly could care less in the moment, but he nods seriously anyway, humming out loud thoughtfully. He meets Yuuri’s gaze, and Yuuri’s eyes flick to Victor’s cowboy hat, and just as he does, Victor adds a third finger.

“ _Shit_ , Victor,” Yuuri exclaims, pushing down on his fingers. Victor chuckles.

“You’re doing well, love,” he says, and he’s pleased to see and feel Yuuri’s body react to just his _voice_.

With three fingers in him, Yuuri is a beautiful _mess_ , panting Victor’s name and frequently commenting on how _he looks so fucking sexy with that hat on, oh my GOD_.

Finally, Victor slowly pulls his fingers out of Yuuri, and Yuuri just stares at him for a few seconds. Victor knows he’s waiting for him so quickly, Victor switches places with Yuuri, the latter quickly grabbing onto his cock.

Victor’s breath hitches as Yuuri begins to tease his cock for a few seconds, and Yuuri blindly looks around for the lube, still teasing the tip of his cock with his finger.

(Victor is in the hell of _heaven_.)

_Finally_ (thankfully), Yuuri finds the lube, and wasting no time at applying it onto Victor, he rises up over him, and slowly, so slowly, holy shit holy shit holy shit, lowers himself down onto Victor. Yuuri’s scrunching his eyes, and Victor is groaning, his head pushing further back and back as he tries his best to keep from arching his back too much or pushing himself into Yuuri too quickly.

Finally, when Yuuri is seated on Victor, Yuuri reaches over and pushes down on the cowboy hat still on Victor’s head.

“I love you so much, and now it’s my turn to do the riding,” Yuuri grins, knowing full well how cheesy that was. Victor laughs, despite him _being in torturous hell_ , and Yuuri doesn’t even let him stop laughing before he’s pulling himself up and then immediately pushing back down.

“ _Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri_ ,” Victor chants, eyes shutting tightly as Yuuri starts to go quicker and quicker and quicker, and all Victor can even try to focus on his how hard his cock is, how fucking _good_ Yuuri feels, how does he always feel so _good_ , and how he has to keep his hat on or Yuuri will abandon him for some real cowboy.

Yuuri’s grip on him is tight, and he just keeps _going,_ riding him like never before, panting so loudly, moaning so devastatingly, and when Victor opens his eyes, he forces himself to focus on how beautiful Yuuri is, head thrown back, mouth hanging open, sweat glistening down his chest, and his legs shaking just a bit. And just… _fuck_.

(Literally.)

Yuuri’s gaze snaps back down at Victor when Victor reaches and takes a hold of his cock, and he’s so _beautiful_ , _how did Victor get so lucky._

Yuuri starts to tense up, panting louder and louder and louder, and he reaches down to stop the hat from falling off. “This.” He pulls up and slams down harder than ever before, pulling a loud groan from Victor’s lips. “Fucking.” He does it again, and again, and again. “Hat.” He’s _riding_ him. “Never.” _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ “Take.” Yuuri is about to come, Victor realizes. _Yes yes yes yes yes yes_ , he thinks wildly. “It.” Yuuri’s grabbed his hat again, and quickly running his hands through Victor’s hair, he puts it back on him. “Off.”

And just three more pulls and pushes, and Yuuri is coming, just as softly as he always does, and Victor can’t handle that he can’t handle that, and then he’s shaking shaking shaking, _fuck_ , he’s coming.

Yuuri moans softly as Victor comes inside of him, and Victor smiles widely at him, breaths coming out with the whispers of “I love you” in each one.

Finally, Yuuri pushes himself off of Victor, immediately collapsing next to him. They’re both panting loudly, and Victor feels Yuuri reach for his hand, grasping it in his.

(Victor adores him.)

But then Yuuri grins at him, and Victor already knows what’s coming. “You know what they say, right?”

Victor almost doesn’t want to respond. “…What?”

“Save a horse, and ride a cowboy.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. Also, I meant it when I said don’t ever take that hat off. You look hot with it on.”

Victor mocks offense. “So I’m not hot without it on?!”

Yuuri shrugs. “If that’s how it is.”

Victor gasps. “I really do hate you.”

And then Yuuri kisses him.

“No. You don’t.”

(Needless to say, he doesn’t take the hat off for so long that Yuuri takes it off for him, supposedly ‘missing his receding hairline.’ “ _Rude!”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this
> 
> come rant at me on [tumblr](http://literallynothingbutvictuuri.tumblr.com/)  
> much love xxx


End file.
